Maryl and the Monkeys
As a scientist tries to leave a parking garage, Camille and the Rinshi attack her, trying to get the top secret case from her. Luckily the Rangers show up. The Rhino Ranger takes on Camille, while the other handle the Rinshi. The Rhino Ranger manages to save the scientist from one of Camille's blasts, but the case she had ends up stolen. Back at the loft, Dom seems to have fallen for Maryl, a Genetic Engineer. Fran doesn't see the big deal about Maryl though. Now the team has to find out what was stolen. After finally being honest that he likes Maryl, Dom is given the task to going to Maryl and finding out what it was that was stolen. Camille breaks open the case to reveal a cloning formula. While Scorch thinks her plan is a waste of time, Dai Shi is pleased and orders Scorch to provide Camille a warrior to use the formula on. Scorch tries to give her a Rinshi, but Camille explains that the formula only works on primates, and that she needs Grinder. After awkwardly following Maryl through town, Dom is finally confronted by the scientist. Dom tries to explain why he needs to know what was stolen, but Maryl doesn't trust him at all. So, Dom has no choice but to reveal that he is a Power Ranger. Dom brings Maryl back to JKP to get her to tell him about what was stolen, though Fran isn't too pleased about this development. After Fran tells the others about Maryl being there, they spy on Dominic & Maryl from the kitchen door. Dom catches them and explains that he's the only one who can get the information. Then to impress them, he lies saying that Maryl is crazy about him and that she's putty in his hands. But after Maryl happens to hear Dom's words, she goes back to not trusting him and leaves. In order to assure that they remain higher ranked than Camille, Scorch & Snapper decide to sabotage Camille's plan. Grinder arrives in the city, and the Rangers aren't far behind him. The monkey then uses the cloning formula on himself. Now there are hundreds of Grinders. While the other battle the monkey clones, Dom tries to get Maryl to trust him again, so he can find out how to destroy the clones. After being completely honest with her, Dom finally gets the answer. The original monkey has to be destroyed first, and he should have severe itching. Before Dom leaves, he asks to see Maryl again tomorrow at JKP. Meanwhile the others have their hands full battling the Grinder clones. Camille tells the original Grinder to go hide at the lake, so the Rangers won't suspect anything. To help them out, the Rangers call forth the Spirit Rangers. Scorch goes to the lake and lies to Grinder, telling him that Camille now wants him to battle the Rangers. He also explains that the Rangers should be here soon, since he made sure to tell them Grinder was there. The Rhino Ranger is the first to arrive and begins battling Grinder. When the other Rangers show up, Rhino Ranger borrows the Red Ranger's Claw Booster. The Rhino Ranger uses the Rhino Morpher with Claw Power to take Grinder down. When Grinder grows, the Rangers go to their Megazords. The Rhino Warrior Mode uses its Super Freeze attack to put Grinder on ice. And with the power of the Jungle Master Stampede, Grinder is destroyed. Whiles there's no proof that Scorch & Snapper conspired against Camille, Dai Shi still threatens them if he does find proof. When Scorch questions Dai Shi's motives for protecting Camille, Dai Shi then tries to attack. But he finds himself unable to use the Rinzin power, and falls to the floor. At JKP, Dom has been waiting and waiting for Maryl to show up, but it's clear she decided not to. But Fran is there to cheer him up with her friendship & good pizza.